


Undeniable

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Adventures in Australia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: After the war, Hermione tells Harry that she has to leave and find herself. In truth, she only wants to avoid the inevitable and the undeniable - her heart breaking into tiny pieces as she watches him get back together with Ginny.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Adventures in Australia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Undeniable

**UNDENIABLE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

* * *

" _Spending all my time with you, there's nothing that I'd rather do. What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, I can't get enough or stop this hunger for your love."_ _\- Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio_

* * *

For as long as she could remember, she had always been on a quest to prove herself. Her parents had constantly reminded her that she must do her best in all things because the Puckles and the Grangers had always been at the top of their game in whatever they chose to do. So, Hermione Jean Granger, as a young impressionable child, took her parents' words to heart. Because of that, she became very focused on her studies to the point of obsession. Maybe it was because she wanted to make her parents proud or her need for accomplishment, but her studies along with her beloved books had always been the center of her young life.

Growing up, she never really had any friends. The peers she met in her preschool never liked her because she was a swot. Not only was she an annoying know-it-all but she was also a bushy-haired bucktoothed little girl. It was easier to say that her peers were more or less the tormentors of her school years, bullies actually. So, when she was first told about the world of magic – of witches and wizards – she was relieved. Maybe she would finally find people her age who would truly understand her. Maybe she would find people who would want to be her friends. Maybe she could finally learn to discover what it was like to be accepted for herself.

So, when she got to Hogwarts, she had very high expectations for this entirely new community that she would belong to. At her first attempt to make friends though, when she entered a random compartment in the Hogwarts Express, the Slytherin girls just gave her a look of disgust before they turned her away.

She sighed with sadness as she looked at the Burrow from her position under the tree that was just a few meters away from the old Weasley house. Inside that oddly structured house, she had all her friends there. Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys (except for Fred who died in the final battle at Hogwarts), and then, of course, there was Harry. _Harry,_ there was a sad smile on her face as she thought about him.

Harry James Potter was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. He was the only person who remembered her during that incident with the troll in her first year and from then on, he had always been her hero. He was her hero not because of the scar on his forehead but because to her, he was a symbol of courage, fortitude, and sacrifice.

Despite the trials he faced in his life, and the poor upbringing from his relatives, Harry grew up to be kind, brave, and so giving of himself. He might not have experienced love from his relatives but his heart was so big that he actually managed to offer himself up to Voldemort just to save his friends. He would always be the greatest man she had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Because of the strength of his heart, it was truly inevitable that she had grown to love him so much. First, she loved him as a friend, some sort of brother figure in her life. He had always been like family to her. At least that was what she thought every time she evaluated her very deep feelings for him. And really, she could have gone through life believing that lie. It would have been much easier. She would have been contented with that assessment if not for the crushing pain in her chest when she thought that he died under Voldemort's hand.

Even if it was more than a week since the final battle, she would still shiver in fear at the memory of Harry's limp and cold body being cradled by Hagrid as Voldemort cruelly announced his death. It was right then and there when she thought that she truly lost her closest and dearest friend, that she had a startling realization. She was in love with him. She had always been and it was too late because he was gone. She never even had the chance to tell him.

And then, a miracle happened. Harry Potter survived once again and this time around, he ended Voldemort for good. Now, she was here. Alive. Breathing. Instead of relief, she just felt like she was sitting on the edge of a cliff. It was like she was at a crossroads because she truly was. She had to leave soon; of that fact, she was very certain. She needed to fix her mistakes. She needed to find her parents. She needed to make sure that her mum and dad were alright.

She had fulfilled her part in the war and she had succeeded in her mission to help Harry in surviving his battles. It was time for her to focus on her parents. It was time for her to go.

As she wiped her tears away, she felt the weight of the letter in her pocket. It was something that she wrote last night when everyone else had fallen asleep. It was her farewell letter for Harry; an outpouring of all the love she had buried deep within her heart. It was a love so true and so real that she could not imagine it was possible for her to feel such things for one person, let alone a bloke.

If someone told her in her childhood that she would fall in love so deeply that she would give up everything for a bloke, she was certain that her younger self would only huff in disbelief. She had always thought of herself as logical and rational, someone who would never let her emotions rule over her head. _How the mighty have fallen,_ she thought bitterly.

Every single memory she had spent with Harry, from the first moment they met, every adventure, the small conversations, the easy smiles, the comfortable silence, she could remember it all. She wanted nothing else but to spend all of her time with him. There was nothing else she would rather do but to be by his side forever. He was a sweet addiction that she gladly allowed herself to get caught up in. She could not get enough of him nor could she stop this hunger for his love. She sighed sadly once again.

She wanted, no – she needed his love. Not a brother's love and most definitely not platonic love. She needed him to love her back. She needed him to love her like the way she loved him with every fiber of her being.

And that was the problem really. Because in as much as she knew how much Harry cared for her, he would never see her in the way that she wanted to be seen. He would never love her in the way that she wanted to be. Lastly, he would never desire her in the way that she felt for him. The only way for them to be together would be due to his nobility. Him pitying her. Given his kind nature, it was very probable but it was something that she could never accept.

She knew that it would happen soon – the inevitable and the undeniable. The ultimate ending to an epic story. Harry would soon announce that he and Ginny were back together so they could start their happily ever after. The brave handsome hero would finally be with his gorgeous and feisty princess, just like everyone expected them to be.

So, she must go. She could not bear to see them happy while she pretended she was alright. Her fragile heart would never be able to take it. She had made up her mind. The letter was ready. She should go and find her parents. It was time for her to start a new life. And maybe someday, she would truly be happy for Harry and Ginny. Maybe just maybe, she would truly get over him…

But for now, she must save herself.

She must let him go.

She should move on from this beautiful mess of unrequited love.

_What a cliché! The nerdy girl falling in love with her handsome and popular best friend,_ she chastised herself for her stupidity. Shaking her head to clear away her sad thoughts, she stood up.

It was time for her to leave.

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow was quiet and restrained. Everyone still felt tired and sad. The deaths they had all witnessed. The screams of pain and horror. The faces of the enemy that they had to hurt, maim, and even kill. It all took a toll on them.

Once everyone was finished with their meal, Molly shooed them out of the dining room. She offered to help but the matriarch only gave her a fond smile. So, she followed everyone else in the living room.

Ron engaged George in a round of chess. Percy and Arthur were talking about the latest news from the ministry. Bill and Fleur were quietly sitting together as they cuddled in front of the fire.

Harry sat on the couch as he watched the chess game between Ron and George. Ginny slyly took a seat beside him and feigned interest in the game as well. It seemed that everyone was contented to engaged themselves in various activities that excluded her. She had no place here anymore.

She had made the right decision. It was truly time for her to go.

Nobody needed her anymore. She did everything to help Harry Potter save the world and she had succeeded. Even while in this house filled with her closest friends, she did not feel that she truly belonged.

As she watched Ginny whisper something into Harry's ear, she smiled sadly.

She had done her part to ensure that Harry survived his ordeal. Now, he would be happy in the arms of his beautiful princess. It was time for his nerdy sidekick to leave.

_I must go tonight, that way, no one else will know. I do not need to give this letter anymore. It is useless anyway,_ she thought as she looked away. Glancing around the living room to make sure that everyone else was occupied with something, she discreetly walked up the stairs so she could pick up her things. Picking up the only item she needed from her nightstand, she was all set and ready to go.

All of her belongings were safely ensconced in her trusty beaded purse. Casting a silencing charm on her shoes, she walked down the stairs. She briefly looked at the people gathered in the living room to make sure that they did not notice her. When the coast was clear, she quietly exited the door.

She was about to turn around and apparate since she was at the end of the wards when she felt a strong hand gripping her arm.

"Wait!" She winced when she heard the familiar deep masculine voice.

"Let me go, Harry," she muttered.

"Where are you going?" He tugged on her arm so she could turn around.

"I'm leaving, Harry. Goodbye. Be happy," she said with a sad smile.

"I'll go with you," his hand remained firm.

"No, Harry. I must do this alone. You have a life here," she gestured to the Burrow.

"Where will you go?" He finally let go as his emerald green eyes glistened with tears.

"I – I have to find myself," she whispered.

"Without me… and Ron?" the sadness in his voice almost broke her determination to leave.

"Please, Harry… Let me do this," she pleaded. He could see the hurt in his eyes but he nodded anyway.

"I hope you will be happy, Harry… You can finally live the life you want… You are free Harry Potter," she cradled his cheek before she slowly let go.

"Will you – come ba – back? To me? To us?" Tears were falling down his eyes now.

"I – I can't promise," she muttered as she looked away.

"Oh." Both of them were so quiet that the silence was just deafening.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Could you read this for me?" She took out the letter from her pocket and handed it to him. When he moved to open the letter, she shook her head.

"Read it when I'm gone," she looked into his eyes since she wanted him to understand.

"I promise…"

"Goodbye, Harry," she turned around and disapparated. _I love you._

* * *

Not more than ten minutes had passed before Harry Potter sat under their favorite tree near the Burrow. Keeping his promise, he waited for the sound of disapparition before he let his curiosity get the better of him. Unfolding the parchment with slightly shaking hands, he held his wand as he murmured _Lumos._ When the familiar elegant scrawl of Hermione's handwriting could now be visible under the light, he noticed the tears blotching some of the neatly written words.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I hope you will be happy. You have done it, Harry! You have defeated him. You are now the master of your own destiny. You will do great things. Build a happy family. Make an impact on the world in your chosen career_ – _whatever it will be. I am so excited to hear about the life you will live, now that you can truly do whatever it is that you want._

_I am sorry Harry. I am sorry that I must leave. I need to do this. Not just for me but also for you. I do not want to get in the way of your happiness. Take care of Ron, Neville, Luna, George, and all our other friends. Most of all, please love Ginny with all your heart. Just like I know you will. You two make a truly lovely couple._

_Tell them I'm sorry, Harry. I just need to go away. I will return if I am ready. It could be days, months, or even years. But when everything is back to normal, when I am truly content, I shall come back to visit._

_Thank you for being my friend._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

He angrily pulled on the grass that was within his reach. This letter was so frustrating. Hermione was so exasperating! She was so – arghh! _I hate you, Granger,_ he thought as he wiped away his angry tears. He crumpled her letter and threw it away as far as he possibly could as he cried his heart out. _How could you do this to me, Hermione?_ He folded his knees and hugged them to himself. His mind was filled with so many thoughts that were fighting for his focus. _Why did I let her go in the first place? There could be rogue Death Eaters or she could get lost or… Fuck! Hermione! Why did you do this?_

Raising his hand in the air, he summoned Hermione's letter to him. As he uncrumpled the parchment, he read her letter again… and again… and again.

After what seemed like hours of crying and reading the letter, he placed it inside the back pocket of his jeans as he thought of a plan. _I must go to Gringotts tomorrow…_

* * *

Hermione Granger tried her best to not roll her eyes as this bloke, Robert Harris, the son of a dentist who became a local business partner of her parents in Brisbane, babbled on and on about how brilliant he was blah blah blah. She was on another blind date, another one of those silly meet-ups organized by her mother as an attempt to divert her feelings to someone else. In as much as she loved her mum, and appreciated her efforts to make her happy, she found the blokes she was set up with to be very annoying. _Just like this one,_ she thought with exasperation.

It had been six months since she first arrived in Australia after she left the Burrow. With the help of the Australian Ministry of Magic, she easily found her parents and restored their memories. It turned out that she was quite popular herself, even without Harry, due to her contributions during the war. So, the Minister was too eager to help her out which she gratefully accepted. The job offers, interviews, and the zealous _fanboys_ were the things she did not appreciate, however. Of course, she turned down the job offers and she was even forced to cut her hair in a pixie cut dyed with blonde highlights just so she could be more unrecognizable.

Since she was too famous in the magical world, she focused on getting a mundane degree instead. She was now a first-year law student in one of the premier universities in Brisbane, something that made her parents very happy.

"So, when is our next date going to be?" Robert had a pompous look on his face that reminded him of a Draco Malfoy and Gilderoy Lockhart crossbreed.

"Er, yeah, I will be very busy in the coming semester so, yeah, I can't," she said sheepishly. _No way am I going out with you again, you overconfident cocky jerk,_ she mentally scoffed.

"Oh…" There was a dejected look on his face.

"Yeah… Oh, look at the time, I really must go. Here, let me pay for my half of our meal," she picked up a few dollar bills from her wallet and placed it on the table. Not giving the bloke a time to respond, she hurriedly got out of her seat, kissed his cheeks and all but ran away from the restaurant.

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes blazed with fury as he watched this _bloke_ leer at _his_ – well, Hermione. He clenched his fist to stop himself from punching this bastard who was so busy staring at his _best friend's_ chest. _How dare this git look at her like she was a piece of meat,_ he thought angrily.

_I can't believe Hermione is dating this bloke,_ he flexed his knuckles to stop himself from hexing this jerk. He noticed that Hermione was not even speaking since the bastard would not allow her. What's worse was the creepy way this piece of shit was devouring Hermione with his eyes. He did not even have the decency to look at her face.

He sighed. He hated the fact that he allowed himself to get distracted by so many things in Britain – claiming his lordships, the burials, fending off his fangirls, and all other silly nonsense – that had kept him from finding her.

The only thing he did not regret was his choice to help Andromeda have little Teddy get settled in the renovated Black Manor as they took turns in catering to the baby's needs. His godson needed him so he was happy to be there for the little bundle of joy – the legacy of Remus and Tonks. Except for his godson and Andy, he blamed everything and everyone for keeping him away from Hermione. _Now some other bloke had swept in again!_

Why was he always too late when it came to Hermione? First, there was Viktor Krum who was actually the first bloke to have noticed her as an attractive girl. And boy did Hermione show them all at that bloody Yule Ball! He would never forget the way she looked as she walked down the stairs with a shy smile and then Viktor had to step in with that smug look on his face. And then after that, his best mate came into the picture, and really, this was a bloke he would have accepted losing her to even if it hurt. _Besides, I thought I was gonna die,_ he argued weakly.

His fork was haphazardly picking on the steak he ordered (just so he could sit in one corner of the restaurant) as he glared daggers at this bastard who dared to take Hermione away from him. The worst part, he was not even giving her the respect she deserved.

He got even more jealous when Hermione kissed the jerk on the cheek before she left. _Is she seriously dating this loser?_ He itched to curse this bloke, maybe just incurable pimples, but he knew that Hermione would never forgive him for it. So, he grabbed a hundred-dollar bill from his wallet and placed it beside his uneaten meal as he tried to follow where Hermione had run off to.

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking barefoot along the beach. She closed her eyes as she twirled around to feel the sun on her skin. With her sandals in one hand, she loved the way her dress was being blown by the sea breeze with the sound of the waves in the background. She smiled brightly as she enjoyed this feeling of peace. She was content. She had her parents back. She was learning something new – something that challenged her that she truly enjoyed. Also, she was safe. She was away from life and death situations. There was only one thing missing, she missed her friends back home. Most of all, she missed Harry…

_What if I made a mistake? Maybe I should just have been contented with loving him from afar, at least I get to see him every day, be with him as his best friend –_ her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone touching her shoulder.

She yelped when she saw who it was. Emerald green eyes darkened in restrained fury under deeply furrowed eyebrows.

_Harry,_ she gulped.

"Do you honestly think I would let you leave me for good?" He smirked.

"I – I – I"

"Cat got your tongue, Granger?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here?" She said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around her chest in a protective gesture. She was starting to get nervous. Harry's sudden appearance had shaken her out of her wit's end. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was afraid he could hear it.

"How dare you? How dare you tell me to be happy? To live my life? To be with Ginny? And most of all, how dare you tell me that you love me and then you had the _nerve_ to leave? The worst thing, you only left me a _bloody_ letter! A letter!" His voice was calm yet it was so cold that it gave her the chills. His eyes were blazing with anger and something else that she could not determine as he walked toward her with slow and confident steps. He did not look threatening but she felt scared. She wanted to run away. She needed to escape. He must have sensed her desire to flee so his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

When their faces were mere centimeters away from each other, her eyes widened in surprise. Since she was so close to Harry, she could see that his pupils were dilated and his emerald green eyes darkened with passion… and _something._

"What do you want from me, Harry?" She whispered.

"You. I want you to talk to me. No lies. No empty words. Tell me the truth." His eyes never ceased from staring into her own as he emphasized each statement. His face moved closer and closer if that was even remotely possible.

"Fi – fine. You win. Where do you want to talk?" She stammered as she tried to put more space between them by pulling her face as far away from his.

"We'll apparate there."

"Right here?" She was aghast.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"But the Statute of – "

"I warded this side of the beach. See?" He gestured to the area.

"How did – "

"If you did not _leave_ me, you would have known," she could hear the bitterness in his voice so she looked away.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Hold on tight," he whispered against her ear and she shivered. Whether it was from pleasure or fear she really did not want to know.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise when they landed inside a very opulently decorated bedroom. The ceiling was so high, the paintings were so beautiful, the floor covered in lush thick carpet, the furniture made of solid wood that was decorated elaborately, and then, there was the large four-poster bed in the middle. _What the hell am I doing here?_

"Harry, where are we?" She turned to the man who had brought them to this grand place.

"In Adelaide," he shrugged.

"You brought us to a hotel?" She exclaimed.

"Er, no. Of course not!" She rolled her eyes when he blushed. _Some things never change,_ she thought with amusement.

"Well?" She prodded with an eyebrow raised.

"My family owns this villa," he shuffled his feet on the carpeted floor.

"Oh…"

"So, you – do you want anything?" He ran a hand through his hair which made it stick out in odd directions which made him look so innocent, adorable, and utterly irresistible. _Curse you, Potter! And here I thought I was starting to get over you,_ she sighed.

"You said you wanted to talk. So, talk," she said with a resigned voice as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine!" She could hear the anger in his voice again which made her wince.

"You! You listen well! And don't you dare interrupt me," he started and she nodded while crossing her arms.

"First of all, how dare you leave without saying goodbye! A letter! A stupid letter that all but _bloody_ told me how I should live my life! But how could I? How could I – when you left me?"

"But Harry – "

"Shut up!" He glared at her and she huffed. He paced all over the floor again.

"My Dearest Harry, I hope you will be happy! Are you crazy? How can I be happy when you left me? I thought you would never do that to me, Hermione… Ron could, Ginny could – hell! Everyone else could leave me and I will survive! But you – I," he angrily wiped his tears away.

She stood up from the bed and walked toward him with a determined look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she hugged him from the back. She cried against his shirt as she whispered, "I'm sorry," like a mantra.

She gasped when he turned around and then his right hand cupped her cheek before he kissed her soundly. Since her lips were slightly parted in surprise, he easily coerced her mouth to open for him. His tongue probed her own and she moaned into his kiss...

This kiss was different – it was desperate, demanding, angry, frustrated – and yet, she felt so well, _loved._

When they pulled apart for air, he pressed his forehead against her own as they both panted to catch their breath. He murmured, "I bloody hate Viktor Krum, and hell, even Ron, and every other bloke that got to kiss you."

"Huh?" She was still dazed from his kisses.

"God! You don't know do you?" He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Know what?"

"How good it feels to kiss you?" He whispered.

"Well, how should I know? It's not like I kiss myself – " he stopped her from making snarky comments as he sealed her lips with his once again.

"I am in love with you, Hermione Granger," he whispered as he let go of her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Why else would I arrange for the Australian Ministry to help you with your parents and why would I come here if I wasn't?" He smirked.

"Oh."

"And why else would I renovate this villa if I did not wish to have a place here, just to be near you?" He challenged.

"But – what about – "

"You are such an exasperating woman! If you're gonna say, Ginny, I swear! I'll bloody ravish you on that bed – right here, right now!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You're not right all the time. And, you can't just decide for me and tell me what to do! Especially when you tell me to go and be happy without you! For someone so brilliant, you could be so stupid," he rolled his eyes in frustration and yet, she could still see how fond he was of her.

"But I just – "

"Well, do you love me or not?" She hated being put on the spot but she nodded meekly.

"And that bloke in the restaurant?"

"How did you – "

"Are you – dating him?" She could hear the underlying anger in his voice as he said the word _dating._

"What? That guy! Of course not! He was staring at my chest the whole time," she snorted.

"Oh, good!" He held her waist and lifted her up. She acted on pure instinct as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry gently placed her on the mattress and she was so nervous yet she was also excited about what could happen next. To her disappointment, he only laid by her side as he looked at her face like he was memorizing every detail of it.

"I miss your hair, the long _beautiful mess_ that vibrates with so much life and energy like a halo around year head… I don't understand why you thought that I would be happy without you… _Spending all my time with you, there's nothing that I'd rather do_ … Your annoying bossy voice, everything about you really, it's like _a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_ … _I can't get enough_ of you nor can I _stop this hunger for your love_ … And really, how can I? When it was you who taught me how to love?" He whispered as his fingers reverently traced her forehead, her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, and her lips.

She started sniffing. This truly was the sweetest, loveliest, and most heart-warming thing that anyone had ever said to her and yet, she felt so guilty. She was so guilty for being stupid. She was guilty of being a coward who dared to fight what was undeniable. This connection, this string that had always been there between them.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked in a gentle voice as he wiped her tears away.

"I – I don't deserve you, Harry," she pressed her face against his chest.

"Well maybe not, but then, I'm just a dumb Quidditch player who slays Dark Lords… And then there's you, the brightest witch of the age, so I think, that makes us even," he chuckled.

"I am so sorry for leaving," she looked at him this time.

"You know… you deserve to be punished for breaking my heart and causing me misery," his eyes sparkled with mischief and she looked at him warily.

"Wh – what do you want?" She blushed.

"Mind out of the gutter, Granger," he snorted. "Besides, I'm too tired, I just got here, bloody portkey," he muttered and she laughed.

"Yeah, you really are _my Harry._ The adorable clueless idiot," she teased.

"We're punishing you, so you better wise up," he admonished and she rolled her eyes. He seemed to be fumbling for something in his pocket and then, he handed her a velvet box.

"Harry, I – "

"Open it," he grinned. With slightly shaking hands, she opened the box and inside it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Wha – "

"Marry me, Hermione. Please," he said as he lifted her chin up.

"You know, this new version of you is entirely too demanding," she huffed.

"Hey! I said please. Besides, the _Chosen One_ should always get what he wants," he said smartly.

"So that's it then? I'm just something you want? I knew this whole hero business would get into your head one day," she snorted and he laughed out loud.

"God! I love the way you are so bad for my ego! No wonder I'm crazy about you," he chuckled.

She pulled his face down and she kissed him. Pouring all of her love into that kiss, she told him her answer through actions. He was a man of action after all. When she pulled away, he had a stupid grin on his face that made her giggle.

"Well?" She prodded and he gave her a confused look.

"Put the bloody ring on!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh…" He hurriedly removed the ring from its box before he inserted it on her ring finger.

"Ah, well! Since it's a perfect fit, I guess I should marry you," she joked.

"If you only let me come with you when you left the Burrow, this undeniable _thing_ between us, it would have happened sooner… And better too! Now, what would we tell our kids about how we got together? And that whole proposal business. You're gonna make me look bad in front of our dozen little munchkins," he whined.

" _Dozen?"_ She exclaimed.

"Well, it's a negotiable number," he shrugged.

"How kind," she said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"So… when do you want to get married? Any preferences?" He whispered as he tucked his chin over her head.

"Go to sleep, Harry. Your portkey-lagged if that's even a thing," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hmmm 'kay… love you," he muttered as he succumbed to the land of dreams. The travel from London to Brisbane, especially with all the spinning from the portkey, was surely a very tiresome experience.

_I love you Harry Potter and I am so sorry for fighting the undeniable, I will make it up to you, I promise… Forever and for always… I'll even be amenable to half a dozen children,_ she silently promised as she watched him sleep.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics 'Spending all my time with you, there's nothing that I'd rather do. What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, I can't get enough or stop this hunger for your love.' from the song, Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> Written for the Harmony & Co Facebook Group's Lyric Llama Challenge.
> 
> This is also an extended version of my Harmonious Drabble entitled 'Leaving.'
> 
> Reviews, faves, and follows are highly appreciated.


End file.
